


Morons

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Monster of the Week, One Shot, Siblings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot please where the reader is Sam and Dean's 19 year old sister and the boys don't know Y/N’s a hunter and she doesn't know the boys are hunters until they find themselves working on the same case? Thank you! :) <br/>___<br/>May I suggest: http://interactivefics.tumblr.com/ for your reading ease?</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Morons

 

“I’m ordering pizza!” Y/N called from the kitchenette of the one star hotel suite.

“Oh, uh, Sam and me, we’re… we’re heading out…” Dean glanced over at Sam for a moment.

Turning around, Y/N looked at her two older brothers.

“Again? Where are you going?” Crossing her arms, Y/N pouted.

“Y/N, listen, we’ve been on the road all day, we just want to unwind for a bit.” Sam offered, attempting puppy eyes for his little sister, knowing it usually worked.

“You want to get laid.” Y/N sneered, eyes narrowed. “And what about me?”

“WHOA!” Dean shouted glaring at Y/N, holding his hand up in front of him, as if it would deflect her words, “TMI there, little one.”

“Fuck you both.” She glowered turning back to the flyer for food she had been looking over.

“Y/N…” Sam stepped forward.

“Get out.”

The boys looked between each other for a split moment before grabbing their jackets.

“We’ll uh… we’ll call and let you know when we’re coming home.”

Y/N said nothing.

This was not a home, this life on the road was never a home. No matter what they do to try and make it for her… it would never change the idea that they lost whatever semblance of home had been YEARS ago, when Dad decided to pull them on the road. They didn’t say but she always knew the men in her family blamed her for their mother’s death. She had been just a few months old when the fire started…

Wiping her eyes, she wasn’t going to dwell on those memories. She had a job to do.

Hearing the familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine, Y/N jumped into motion. Ordering the pizza as a cover, she opened up her laptop and reviewed the files that she had found on a case that happened to be in this shithole of a town. Tomorrow Sam and Dean would look for work to make a little money before they skipped town to the next. They hustled pool, fixed a few bets and worked odd jobs but they pressed on, with no real direction in life.

Not Y/N.

_There had been a summer where her brothers had been left with Uncle Bobby and she and her father went out to another town to visit a friend of his._

_Only it wasn’t a friend. It was a dragon, and John Winchester needed a virgin. Being 16, a girl living on the road, he assumed, rightly, that Y/N was still a virgin. Her older brothers… not so much. It was after John killed the dragon that he explained everything about what he did and what actually happened to her mother._

_That was the day that what little of a childhood she had, what little innocence she had was stripped from her. Bitter and angry, John kept Y/N in the next town over to talk with her and calm her down before returning to pick up her brothers. The world looked differently, the sunlight seemed artificial and fake, the shadows darker and more sinister. Every look from every person was called into question, she felt like her world was spinning out of control._

_Taking the time to take her out to the mountains, John taught Y/N how to shoot, and how to spot basic creatures of the night. She had grown up with two older brothers and a former Marine of a father. She already knew how to wrestle and fight them, how to take a grown man down if she needed to, still John drilled her. Explaining how some of the supernatural world were made of monsters that were very human like, with some slight differences and how some were stupidly strong. She had to remain vigilant to remain alive._

_John Winchester did two more things that trip, before they returned to Bobby’s. First was to buy her a small notebook, about the same size as his journal. Carefully he had her copy the sigils and information from his book into hers. Teaching her that knowledge was just as important as a strong arm. Second, he gave her a compact .45 with[mother of pearl handle and wood inlay](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/63/3d/95/633d95df1c580734545917d0ebef01b6.jpg) that looked vaguely Indian._

_“You’re brothers each have their own gun, time you did too.”_

_“Do they know about… what you do?”_

_John hesitated, “No angel, just you. We can’t tell them either.”_

_“Why? Can’t we all help you?”_

_“NO! Absolutely not!” John yelled before seeing the reaction on Y/N’s face, “Angel, I lost your mother to this world. I can’t lose you or the boys.”_

_“And we can’t lose you!” Y/N felt tears on her face. John’s heart broke over how much Y/N looked like Mary, hard to deny her anything she asked for, which really wasn’t much._

_“I… I can’t have you part of this world, angel. Just… know that I am close to… retiring. Or the closest thing to it in this world.” He hunched in front of Y/N, “I told you only because you need to know how to protect yourself. Not just… not just from humans but from everything. Your brothers are strong and capable fighters. You are becoming stronger each day. I know you will do your very best in a fight but by being my daughter… Y/N, I worry.”_

_“You think I’m weak because I’m a girl.”_

_John said nothing but looked down. It was the first time that he had said anything negative to you, outside of being scolded. It stung, deeper than you thought._

_“Don’t worry, Dad, I’ll make you proud.”_

Sitting in front of her laptop, she concluded that what she had was a simple salt and burn. She could do that in her sleep. Though it was possible that it may be a witch but she placed her bet on ghost. Grabbing her backpack, she double checked that she had plenty of salt and the iron wrench that she found on a job outside of Tulsa. It meant she had to get closer to a ghost but it was better than nothing. Double checking that she had her fold up army shovel, lighter fluid and her zippo, Y/N waited until the pizza arrived, paid the man and left it on the table in the motel along with a note saying she went out for sodas. If they came back too soon, she could always tell them that she had no money after the pizza and had to use the five finger deal to get it at a nearby convince store and having gotten caught, had to talk her way out of it.

It was a little scary how easy it was to lie to her brothers as she hunted.

Taking the better part of an hour, Y/N made it to the graveyard where the final remain of one Monica Wells, schoolmarm that went mad and strangled nine of her students back in 1917. Without a full sized shovel, it was going to take a bit to dig up the grave. But she had time. Dean was going to drink till he scored, Sam would stay to keep an eye on Dean. Being a one horse town, what would pass for a 10 here would be just arriving to the bar about now and would need a few drinks before jumping into bed with Dean Smith, or whatever the hell he was calling himself. Hell, Sammy may be hustling pool just to kill time. Point was, she had hours.

Taking about twenty minutes of wandering around, she found the grave and dumped her pack. If it wasn’t a ghost, if this really was the work of a witch, then she would tackle that another night. For now she focused on digging up Monica Wells.

Two hours in and she had made pretty decent time. Down about four feet down, using what was a little better than a glorified spade, she heard a noise in the cemetery. Hunkering down she pulled her gun from the back of her jeans. Trying to control her breathing she turned slowly and peered over the top of the grave. Two figures were walking through. Both had shovels and one had a bag slung over their shoulder. Were they gravediggers? What would they be doing out this late?

Panic set in as she realized that they were headed straight for her. Taking a deep breath, she hunched down again. Replacing the gun she worked out a story. Shovel in hand, she decided to work on a corner of the grave nearest to her, while trying to not make any sounds.

“…I thought it was witch too.”

“Well, this had better work because after this, I’m out of options.”

Dean?

“Well if this doesn’t work I’ll hit the lore books, maybe call Bobby.”

Sam?

What the fuck?

Grabbing her gun this time she popped up, gun drawn at the two figures.

“Stop, right now.”

The two shadows froze. At a closer look, back lit by the street light, it was so obvious that those bow legs were her eldest brother Dean and how could she miss that moose of a middle brother, Sam.

“Hey now, let’s all be calm.” Dean had his hands raised, one still holding the shovel.

“Drop the shovel, asshat.” Y/N commanded.

“Sure thing… wait, asshat? Y/N?” Dean moved to try and look closer.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” Y/N asked, feeling really angry suddenly.

“The… the fuck are you doing here, Y/N?” Dean replied just as pissed.

“I thought you were ordering pizza.” Sam snickered.

“I thought you two were trying to get some trim. Turns out we’re all wrong. Now, Why. Are. You. Here?”

“Y/N get out of the grave, you have no idea…” Dean started talking but stopped at the sound of the hammer of Y/N’s gun click back.

“Answer the question now, Dean, or I start taking off chunks of your legs.”

“Whoa, is that anyway to…” Dean’s anger was rising.

“We’re trying to salt and burn a ghost, Y/N.” Sam spoke up, “I know this may be hard to understand, but… ghosts…. Ghosts do exists.”

“No shit Sherlock, so do witches, demons, dragons…”

“Dragons?” Dean asked, the anger in his voice dropping.

“My first hunt with Dad, he used me as bait.”

The silence between the three of them was very palpable. Looking between her brothers, she decided that this was not worth the fallout. Lowering the hammer, Y/N replaced the gun in her waistband.

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about leaving her alone anymore.” Dean muttered to Sam as they started walking towards the grave.

“How… did you work this all out?” Sam asked, indicating the grave.

“I can read.” She snapped back earning her very own bitchface. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “When you said we were coming here, I started scouring the net for unusual happenings, mysterious deaths. I found this case. I… initially thought it was a witch but because of the lunar cycle not fitting in with any ritual I knew of… I went ghost.”

Sam backhanded Dean’s chest. “I said that.” He accused.

“So I came out here to salt and burn.” She huffed, “Thought I would have about four to five hours before you both came back.”

“Wait… how long have you been hunting?” Sam asked.

“I was 16 when dad first told me about things. About four months later Dad disappeared. I stayed with Bobby while you two went on your find Dad mission. At Bobby’s house I found all sorts of books.”

“Damnit Bobby,” Dean grumbled.

“And about two years ago, took on my first vamp.” Y/N straightened up. Since then, every time we change towns, I look for cases that I feel I can handle. There have been some I wanted to take on but… knew I wasn’t strong enough.” She huffed again, placing a hand on her hip, “Dad once… hinted the reason why he told me was so that I was better prepared because… I wasn’t as strong as either one of you.”

Falling silent again, Sam and Dean looked between each other.

“You’ve been hunting this whole time haven’t you? Not working, not hustling pool, you’ve been hunting.” She looked up at the two men.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled his uncomfortable smile, “And hustling pool. Hunting doesn’t pay the bills.”

“You could’ve been hurt, Y/N.” Sam chided softly, “Running off like this, in the middle of the night, no one knowing where you’re at?”

“Like I said,” Y/N repeated, the venom gone from her voice, “I took on things I felt that I could handle. There have been four cases that I had to walk away from because I went in and realized I was in over my head. I would call Rufus and let him handle it or send someone.”

“Wait, Rufus knew you were hunting?” Dean crossed his arms.

“Oh and don’t think that I got an earful on that.” She pointed at Dean, “But I called him once for information and he made me promise that I contact him if ever I was in need of help. I took him up on his offer.” Y/N shrugged.

“Smart.” Sam conceded.

“Well, let’s get this taken care of before we start singing kumbaya.” Dean grumbled jumping into the grave with his shovel, “How long you been at this?”

“Bout two hours.”

“Take a break. You’ve earned it.” Dean smiled at his little sister.

“Huh, check it out Sammy, kumbya digs faster than you and with her playschool shovel.”

“Shove it Dean.”

“Shut up Dean.” Sam held out a hand to Y/N to help her out of the grave. Jumping down Sam assessed the hole. “Faster than you too, Dean.” He muttered.

Sitting on the edge of the hole, legs dangling, Y/N smiled softly at her brothers.

“Bitch.” Dean shot.

“Jerk.” Sam replied.

“Morons.” Y/N sighed chuckling, laying back on the soft grass.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
